


The Waistcoat Reaction

by WhiskeyKisses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, You asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKisses/pseuds/WhiskeyKisses
Summary: Hands cupped the sides of Magnus’ neck, not allowing him to move too far away as Alec pressed forward to move them closer to the bed, trying not to fall. The smiles on their faces made it slightly difficult to keep kissing for long but they wouldn’t have it any other way. They were alive. They were happy and they were together.





	The Waistcoat Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this partially written and with a demand I've got it completed. It didn't fit with the WIPs I have in mind so have a standalone PWP. Hope you like it and ignore that it's not beta read.

Soft laughter sounded through the loft as the two bodies stumbled through the doorway, unable to keep their hands to themselves. Luckily managing to shut and lock the door behind them, lips reluctant to leave each other whilst wide hands clutched at hips to pull them closer together.

Lips pressing back together with soft gasps, moans and giggles. The pair found themselves surrounded by a bubble of happiness that for now was a rare occurrence with how the world was trying to eat itself alive. They would take what they could get.

“Hmpf… Magnus, come on… Off. Off now…”

Alec’s fingers were tugging at the waistcoat that as much as Alec loved how it highlighted Magnus’ broad shoulders and tapered waist. How the shirt beneath would stretch over firm biceps that made Alec’s mouth water, the clothes had to be gone. Gone, like yesterday.

At this point Magnus had his mouth running along that long neck in front of him, hiding a smirk against it. _The bastard._ Was all Alec could think. _This damn beautiful bastard._

“Well I’m glad you find me beautiful, my Dear.”

Eyes rolling with an exasperated groan, Alec wound his fingers through what he could of his Lover’s hair, tugging him up into another kiss. Alec tended to not have a filter when he was worked up and damn, was Magnus Bane great at working this Shadowhunter up.

Body pressing Alec firmer into the wall they had found themselves pressed against, the chill creeping through his clothes to his back dragged out a gasp, rocking himself up towards Magnus, a pleased hum leaving the Warlock’s lips. With a click of his fingers, the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt were suddenly undone much to Alec’s delight. Hands brushing up against warm skin, travelling over firm abs and brushing over dusky nipples causing Magnus to jerk slightly with a soft noise.

Hands cupped the sides of Magnus’ neck, not allowing him to move too far away as Alec pressed forward to move them closer to the bed, trying not to fall. The smiles on their faces made it slightly difficult to keep kissing for long but they wouldn’t have it any other way. They were alive. They were happy and they were together.

Managing to pull away just for a moment, resisting Alec’s small whine of disappointment, Magnus grasped Alec’s top to pull upwards. Alec quickly getting with the program as he moved his arms to rid himself of the material, flung in some other direction in their bedroom. Hair ruffled from the action, paired with the desire in his eyes caused Magnus to moan. His boyfriend looked gloriously ruffled and he hadn’t even got him into bed yet. God, he wanted to ruin him. Take him apart and show him how much his is loved. Prove to him over and over again that he deserved every bit of happiness in the world. Especially orgasms. Many many orgasms.

Stealing another deep searching kiss before pulling back to kick off his boots, Alec pulled Magnus towards him, sighing quietly at the skin on skin contact but Magnus still hadn’t lost his clothes as it seemed Alec had something else in mind.

Moving his hands, Magnus ran his nails down runed skin before cupping Alec’s ass and squeezing. A delicious noise escaping Alec before moving around to undo the button of his jeans. Leaving them parted slightly in a teasing invite, fingers gently brushing against a rapidly growing erection trapped beneath skin tight boxers.

In a surprising motion, Magnus found himself pushed back and down to sit on the edge of the bed. Hands automatically moving behind him to keep himself upright whilst he tilted his head and quirked a brow in question.

“Alexander…?”

He received a sly smirk in response before Alec shimmied out of his jeans and underwear, erection bouncing slightly at his movements before dropping to his knees. Leaning in to rub his cheek against the bulge covered by dress pants, fingers curled over Magnus’ knees, eyes shut whilst running his nose run up over the firm ‘v’ of his lower stomach before sitting back.

No matter how many times they did this, Alec would never get over the knowledge that his boyfriend would often go commando and as he undid the button on Magnus’ dress pants, this time was no different. Letting out a breathless noise, Alec leaned in close to inhale deeply, tongue curling over the skin he could reach as he took in the musky scent.

Taking a few seconds to gather his wits before moving to help Magnus remove his shoes and pants, hands smoothing over strong thighs, smooth calves before chucking the offending article of clothing somewhere behind him.

Calloused hands then pushed those thighs further apart, finger tips digging in slightly as Alec found his way between Magnus’ legs again, lips running over the length of his Lover’s dick. Tongue curling out in kittenish licks, gentle sucking kisses placed here and there before dragging the flat of his tongue upwards. One hand coming to curl around the base to allow him to reach all round easier.

Fighting to open his eyes again, looking up at Magnus as he closed his lips around the head sucking him into his mouth. Unable to fight back the shiver at the unrepressed desire in those eyes staring down at him, those glorious catlike eyes blazing as they watched him, pupils blown impossibly wide. Alec felt like he could drown in that gaze as he took more of Magnus’ length into his mouth, moaning around him.

Alec couldn’t get over the heady feeling of being completely at the mercy of this man. He felt the thrill run up his spine from kneeling completely naked in front of this man who was still partially clothed. Ready to be used for whatever said man desired as his lips were wrapped around Magnus’ cock. Head of the New York Institute desperately wanting to give the High Warlock of Brooklyn as much pleasure as he could. Be used however he could be used. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Fuck… Alexander. Whoever taught you to use your mouth in such a way is a God send…”

Trying to smirk at the younger but cutting off with a groan at the chuckle that vibrated around his dick. Painted fingernails curled through messy strands of hair, gripping softly as Alec took Magnus deep into his throat. As with everything the Shadowhunter did, he threw his all into learning how to deepthroat. Not something that they necessarily taught at the Institute but he definitely had a great teacher in the form of a Warlock who was also a very willing participant. Especially after finding out he could handle it fairly well or just well enough the it made Magnus lose his mind. 

Letting his head drop back, Magnus let the feeling of the other’s mouth wash over him, lips slack with pleasure and trying to stop his hips from bucking up too much. He could feel the arm taking all of his weight shake slightly as Alec swallowed around him, lips stretched tight around him.

“Oh… Oh, _Alexander…”_

Feet firmly pressed to the ground to rock his hips slightly, rolling his head forward to look down at his Lover once again. Hand tightening its grip in Alec’s hair just enough to cause the other’s eyes to roll back as he bobbed his head. Soft slurping noises leaving his mouth, lips puffy and glistening. Magnus could see Alec slowly losing himself in the action. Could see how Alec’s hips were rolling subconsciously, trying to get some form of relief but not getting there.

Magnus could fuck Alec’s mouth, could fuck it hard as Alec loved but that wasn’t the goal here. So with that, Magnus gently pulled the other back slightly, cock slipping from Alec’s mouth causing the younger to whine at the loss before drawing in breaths to steady himself. Eyes half lidded as he looked up at Magnus, the intense stare causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Alec wished the Magnus didn’t feel the need to glamour his eyes all the time but at the same time, the warm feeling bloomed inside of his heart at the knowledge that Magnus was comfortable enough to bare them to him. No maliciousness, no anger just gentle, loving and calm. At peace.

“Come here, Darling.”

Pushing himself up quickly, Magnus found himself with an armful of horny Shadowhunter. Hands cupping his jaw again, lips insistent against his with legs straddling his thighs. Magnus could feel Alec’s cock rubbing up against his own, which drew out twin moans from the two men.

Letting his hands glide down the pale skin of his Lover before once again gripping those ass cheeks, groping them as the couple began to rock against each other. Tongues curled around each other as they both ate up the quiet sounds leaving their throats. Desperate to get closer to each other.

Pulling away from that glorious mouth, Magnus attached his lips to Alec’s neck, tongue gliding over that damn Deflect Rune. Whoever decided that it had to go there, along the entire length was a son of a bitch. They must have known that it would drive the Warlock mad with lust. Did it to tease him. Did it so he would tease Alec. Teeth nipping and biting, wonderful red and purple marks blooming there. Tongue curling over to sooth the skin, tracing the rune seductively, drawing long moans from the owner of the rune. Never had he thought that his runes would be used for this purpose but by the Angel was he glad they had this effect on his Boyfriend.

“Magnus… Oh… _Mags…”_

Hands moved to clutch at those broad shoulders that were still covered in damn material. Scrabbling desperately to pull off said clothes, Magnus was not being very helpful with this venture as he was busying himself more with kissing along Alec’s collarbones.

“Off, Mags, come on…”

Shifting back a little to pull the layers off, Magnus admired the way Alec’s eyes had glazed over slightly, knowing full well he was in the same state. A smile quirked at Alec’s lips, a breathless ‘ _what?’_ leaving him before Magnus was surging up to kiss him once more.

“My Love, you are gorgeous.”

Not allowing Alec the chance to speak before the pair found themselves stretched out along the bed, Magnus’ thigh slotted in between the taller’s legs, pressed deliciously against him. Hand gripping the side of his head around his ear, fingers tugging at the short strands of hair there to keep Alec close to him. Thigh moving slowly to provide just about there friction causing Alec to gasp out whilst trying to find purchase on Magnus’ skin.

The feel of Magnus’ heavy length pressed against his hip made Alec almost groan aloud at the feeling with a small rock of his hips.

Pulling back slightly with a mischievous smile that lit up his eyes, watching Alec with rapt attention as he slid his hand down along his torso, pressing a bit firmer as he reached Alec’s lower stomach. The tips of his fingers moving to stroke gently over his Lover’s dick, providing more direct attention, one finger running down from just below the head all the way down to his balls, hand cupping gently.

“What do you want Alexander? What do you need…”

Magnus’ voice was rough, breath hot against his ear as he spoke, Alec couldn’t stop the twitch of his hips as he opened his eyes that he hadn’t noticed had closed from the touches. He wasn’t prepared for those eyes up close, the need that swirled in those depths dragged a whine from his throat, lips puffy and swollen from use and teeth.

The hand teasing along his erection redoubled its efforts, wrapping around him loosely before moving slowly. Thumb brushing over the tip.

Gasping quietly.

“Need you… Please, Magnus… _More…”_

It was a rare occurrence that Magnus would say no to this beautiful Nephilim and today was not one of those occurrences.

Before Alec could catch his breath he found a very turned on Warlock between his thighs, mouthing against his neck.

“You know… Some people would s- _ah!_ Say you have an obsession with my neck… Oh Angel…”

“That’s not the only thing I’m obsessed with.”

A dirty smirk was sent Alec’s way before hips rolled against him, stealing any breath that may have been the start of a chuckle. Hands pushed at his thighs, causing him to spread his legs more, feet placed flat on the bed.

Alec allowed himself to relax against the mattress, one arm resting beside him with a hand curled into a loose fist by his head, the other resting on his Lover’s throat. Allowing him to have his way with him.

He felt deliciously vulnerable like this, open and exposed. Always the willing participant to whatever the older had in store for him. Knowing that Magnus would never push him too far, never pushing him to where he was uncomfortable. Magnus had gained the trust of this Shadowhunter. The trust to see him in a light no one else has before and Magnus luxuriated in it. Wanted to keep his Alexander in this space, this space of desire and love. Where he didn’t have to worry about the Clave. Didn’t have to worry about other Shadowhunters. Just had to feel. Feel _loved._

Leaning on one elbow to hover over his Lover, Magnus grinned, moving close to brush his nose against the others’ in a playful touch, which brought a lovely smile to Alec’s lips. His gaze fond.

Long fingers brushed over tanned skin, just beneath golden eyes, before stroking down soft cheeks to plump lips. Said lips moving to press a kiss to the palm of his hand, eyes not breaking the locked gaze the two of them had.

It felt like time had momentarily paused. Everything outside their bedroom, the loft was just white noise, white noise so far away. It was just the two of them here and now, two idiots in love.

Both found themselves dissolving into giggles, trying to kiss once more, soft sighs and moans. Bodies moving together as they tried to get closer, _closer._

“Fuck… _fuck…_ Magnus, now. Fuck me, ple _ase…”_

“Such a foul mouth, Alexander. What have I done to you.”

“I can tell you what you’ve not done to me y—” He cut himself off as Magnus bit his ear in retaliation.

“I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry about that, my Love.”

Blindly reaching into the bedside drawer, mouth not wanting to move too far away from Alec’s, shutting it once he found what he was looking for.

Taking one last deep lingering kiss before sitting back on his calves, hands stroking down the length of Alec’s body. The insides of his thighs, lightly grazing his nails there.

“Oh Darling… You look positively sinful…”

And that he did.

That strong trim body twisted up on his bed, one hand clutching the pillow after Magnus had moved away. Runed skin a stark contrast to the deep crimson sheets surrounding him, dark hair tousled from a certain Warlock’s hands. Eyes heavy lidded, the hazel colour drawing Magnus in along with that small knowing smirk. Lips showing the evidence from certain earlier activities. Body spread open all for Magnus’ viewing pleasure, open and vulnerable, begging for Magnus to touch. Cock hard and wanting as it rested just off to one side towards his right hip. This man was angelic, sinful and all his and fuck, if Magnus wasn’t going to take him.

“Come on Magnus. Fuck me.”

That little shit.

He knew that his accent did things to Magnus. Knew that the heavily accented New York accent he held drove Magnus crazy. Magnus didn’t think he had an accent kink but more… an Alexander accent kink. An Alexander voice kink.

With that, Magnus coated his fingers with lube, rubbing to warm it slightly to then tease along the twitching entrance before him. Massaging softly to relax his Lover, which was successful if the moan he received in return was anything to go by. The muscles in those strong thighs twitched, hips bucking slightly to try and follow the teasing touches.

Before Alec knew it, Magnus had his middle finger sinking in up to knuckle, letting out a drawn out groan as he tried to relax around the intrusion. Focusing on the loving kisses being place in between his legs, gentle bites here and there sure to leave vibrant red and purple marks in such an intimate place.

“More… M _ore…”_

Magnus was thrilled that Alec could now speak confidently with him in the bedroom, asking for he wanted and taking what he needed. It took a bit of coaxing, but his Alexander knew what he wanted and he was born to _fuck._

Another finger followed with an arch of his spine, moaning. Stretching him as carefully and thoroughly as he could, the third finger creeping in before twisting to try and find that spot. That spot that would make him lose it. Crooking his fingers just slightly towards the ceiling, Alec almost lost all reason. Body jerking with a shout of Magnus’ name.

_Bingo._

Teasingly, Magnus rubbed that gland over and over, causing broken moans to fall from slack lips. Alec clenched down around the fingers inside him, bringing out a moan from the warlock, just imagining being inside of him.

The sight of his Nephilim undulating against the sheets, moaning out his name was the last straw. 

Removing his fingers to coat himself with lube under the attentive gaze of his Lover. Said Lover who was licking over his lips subconsciously. Magnus would have accused Alec of doing it on purpose, but the man was unknowing of his body’s blunt responses. The lighting up of his eyes, the biting of his lips, the _licking_ of his lips.

Dropping the bottle to the side of the bed before shifting closer, hand grasping the base of his erection, Magnus nudged the head against Alec’s opening in a tease, which brought a quiet laugh from his Lover.

“Come _on…_ “

And with that, Magnus found himself slowly pushing in until he bottomed out. Alec’s thighs pressed against his hips, body leaning over close to take in every expression that crossed over Alec’s face. From the mild discomfort as he accommodated the length inside of him to the shut eyes and serene smile that took over.

“ _Yes…”_

Taking a few moments to let Alec get used to the feel of him inside, Magnus dotted kisses here and there along his face and chest. Hips rocking slowly, teasingly and just _not enough._ Dark eyes snapped open to stare into brilliant gold.

“Magnus… fuck me.”

And that he did.

Moving his hips is sensuous movements Magnus pulled back slightly to be able to grip Alec’s hips, pulling him down on each thrust. Groaning at the sight. The sight of Alec’s back arching from a well-placed thrust, head pressing back down into the pillow as his hands tried to clutch at the sheets, heels digging into the mattress to try and meet Magnus’ thrusts.

Moving an arm around Alec’s thigh, Magnus pulled it up over his shoulder whilst pressing it close to Alec’s chest, the other wrapping around his waist, causing him to find that delicious angle. The angle that made the Shadowhunter’s eyes roll back, a throaty groan escaping him whilst tightening his leg. Trying in vain to pull Magnus closer.

“Mah—agnus…”

Skin slick with sweat, hair curling at his temples as he moaned. Body folded up, only able to take what Magnus deigned to give him. Hands moving to grasp at warm skin, one hooking under Magnus’ arm to grip his back whilst the other found its place on a shoulder. Alec felt his hips buck up whilst clenching around his Lover’s dick and he wanted more. Wanted more of the suffocating heat between them, the moans, the slapping of skin against skin as Magnus picked up his thrusts. The grunts and groans coming from the Warlock over him caused his skin to tingle, heat pooling low in his stomach.

“Alexander… _Alexander…”_

The way that man said his name. The way that man _moaned_ his name.

Alec wanted to hear that for the rest of his life. He knew no one would ever make his name sound so good. Never would anyone say it and have him want to cum from their voice alone.

Slipping a hand down to grip at Magnus’ ass, holding on whilst simultaneously trying to pull him closer on each thrust.

“Deeper… _H-harder… Fuck…”_

Oh Magnus did love it when his Lover cursed.

Kissing his way up that long neck once again to pant against Alec’s ear, breath hot with lips brushing sensitive skin. He could feel the tremble of Alec’s leg that was still hooked over his shoulder. Putting more power into his thrusts, Magnus tried to reach deeper inside of Alec, to give his Lover what he needed.

“Like _that_?”

“Yesyes _yes!”_

Magnus couldn’t help that his eyes flickered darker. The heat wrapped around him, surrounding him, consuming _them_ was almost too much. Filthily deep kisses being shared between the two, gasping wetly with eyebrows pulled together almost as if they were in pain.

Letting Alec’s leg slip down from his shoulder, causing the younger to almost whine in displeasure before a show of strength found him being pulled upright, legs automatically curling beneath him to kneel on the bed. Finding himself settled down onto Magnus’ cock once again with a loud moan.

Alec almost let himself go then and there with how Magnus was gazing up at him. Golden eyes full of lust and wonder, heat and most of all _love._ As though Magnus couldn’t actually believe that he was getting the chance to touch Alec, to fuck him, to love him.

“Magnus…”

“Come on, Alexander, ride me.”

Rolling his hips with purpose, the two found their rhythm once again. Pleasure clawed up Alec’s spine as his prostate was abused over and over. Hands clutched at tanned shoulders to try and ground himself as his chest rubbed up against the others.

Magnus snuck a hand between them to curl fingers around Alec’s cock, letting Alec fuck into his hand as well as onto his cock. Smirking up at his lover as he felt the spasms within in reaction. His other hand resting back against the bed to hold his weight as he watched his angel.

“Yes… You feel so good, Darling… Fuck. So _tight…”_

_What did I do to deserve you…_

Magnus could feel the shift in Alec’s body language, could tell he was close from the tightening of his jaw, eyelids screwed shut as he began to move erratically.

In another fluid practiced movement, Magnus threw them both back down onto the bed without slipping out before having his way with Alec. Not holding back as he pounded into his Lover, both chasing their orgasms that were just in reach. Those throaty “ah ah ah’s” from Alec set Magnus’ nerve endings on fire.

Clawing at Magnus’ back Alec felt himself go first. Body shuddering from the intensity, thick ropes of cum shooting up his chest as he called out for his Lover. His voice hoarse and desire filled.

Magnus tried to hold out for as long as he could, watching Alec’s orgasm for as long as he could, hips still moving as he tried to remember to _breathe._ The feelings for his Lover were choking him up as reached the edge, fist clutching the sheets beside Alec’s head, his other hand’s fingers entwined with Alec’s pressed against the bed. Falling over with a drawn out ‘ _Alexander’._ Hips pressed up as close as can be, body against body as Alec felt Magnus cum inside him, could feel the warlock shaking from the force of his orgasm.

It took a few moments for the two to fall back to Earth.

Gathering as much energy as he could, Magnus gently pushed himself up to pull out of Alec slowly, groaning at the sight.

A content thoroughly fucked out Lover sprawled out on their bed, hair in disarray with heavily hooded eyes, abused hole with cum starting to drip down and a dirty smirk on his lips.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”  

“Hmm…”

Hands reached out to pull Magnus closer, making the Warlock lie on his side pressed up against the other to lazily kiss him. Losing himself into the kiss, Alec doesn’t realise what the other is up to until he feels dexterous fingers playing with his hole, pushing the release back inside of him.

Whining softly, Alec lets his legs fall open once again, clenching around those digits.

“So beautiful…”

Forcing his eyes open once again, Alec sent a lethargic but loving smile Magnus’ way.

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Twisting his wrist to press those fingers further into his Lover just to see him arch his back with a cry.

“So, shall we discuss your reaction to a waistcoat then, my Dear?”

“ _Magnus…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for Magnus Bane in a waistcoat.
> 
> arrowsandwhiskeykisses on Tumblr. Come say hi and be my friend.


End file.
